


Come Back To Me

by solarEreri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Half happy ending, Infidelity, M/M, Mentions of sexual actions, Nothing Sexual, hardly, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarEreri/pseuds/solarEreri
Summary: Levi always comes back to Eren.





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is shitty, but it's a short story, so how would I be able to summarize it without revealing everything? :P
> 
> P.S. nothing sexual happens.
> 
> This is short, and it's sad. It's a half happy ending, kinda, not really. I may or may not want to expand this into an actual story rather than just a one chapter story.
> 
> \+ I wrote this fast, so if there's mistakes, I'm sorry.
> 
> ** Edited

_It's what we agreed on._ As if a mantra, I kept repeating it to myself over and over again. The room felt darker than it was, but I paid no mind.

 _It's what we agreed on._ He had been gone for 3 hours at this point, I shouldn't be waiting up for him. _"Don't wait up,"_ that's all he said before he left. Left to be with _him_. I can't bring myself to muster the courage to speak his name in the privacy of my mind, I don't want _him_ to intrude in my sanctuary. It's the only thing keeping me sane. 

My head snaps to the door when I hear it open, my wide eyes staring at Levi's shadow that is surrounded by a faint light coming from the opposite side of the door. The room is silent, both of us scared to be the first to speak. He knows I'm awake. I'm always awake. I hear him sigh, followed by a quick "I'm home."

 _He's home._ My body is filled with relief, a familiar feeling that I'm graced with whenever he walks through that door this late, a sign that he's back. I can't help but stay up when he goes out, worried that he might not come home, that perhaps he changed his mind about _him_ and decided to be with _him_ , but he's home.

I watch his shadow as he fumbles to change out of his clothes. I was suddenly grateful for how dark it was in the room, I didn't have to see how littered with marks his body was. It hurts to see, so I stopped keeping the lights on.

"Levi," it escapes my mouth in a loving huff. He's home, with me. With me. He lies down as I crawl over to his exhausted body that's draped on his side of the bed, curling myself around his body. "I missed you." My body is buzzing with the warmth that his presence emits.

He turns his body away from my embrace, suddenly it's cold again. "I told you not to wait up, Eren, you knew I would be with Erwin. I know how you get every time I come home this late, we had an agreement," he spoke half-harshly.

That stupid agreement, the one that would be my eventual demise. I was so stupid when I agreed to it, fuck, I was the one who mentioned it in the first place. I was desperate, and in love. He was-- he _is_ , the love of my life, I couldn't give up on him. But, he was still in love with _him_. Erwin. The love of Levi's life. What else could I have done? He wouldn't have agreed to be with me if I hadn't said it was okay for him to still see Erwin, it all happened so fast. And now we're here, 4 months later, my heart straining for Levi's attention, while he gives me the cold shoulder. It's something I've become accustomed to whenever he arrives late, afraid of how I might react. He doesn't want me to be hurt, he hates seeing me dejected. He's home with me, though, and my lonesome persona falters. He always comes back to me. 

"I promise, not this time. I'm not upset, I'm just... happy that you're home," I spoke truthfully. My heart is always conflicted whenever he comes home late after his weekly meetings with Erwin, stuck between contentment and sorrow, but he's here now and that's all that matters to me.

 _Meetings._ Such a lovely way of phrasing it. Of course, that's what they could _just be_ , in theory, as they never speak of the details of said meetings, but that's not the case. They fuck. They have dinner, and then they go to Erwin's house and fuck, perhaps not even at Erwin's house, if they're desperate enough. We don't speak about it, but I know. I see the marks on Levi's body every time he comes home as he changes into his sleep attire, and if the universe really wants to watch me suffer, there might even be a stain or two on his clothes. Proof that our agreement is being executed to its full extent. 

The silence shrouding the room is suddenly cut by Levi's sigh, only for more silence to follow. The silence wraps around my heart, almost preventing it from beating, threatening to kill me at a moments notice, but a quiet "I'm sorry" can be heard, nearly inaudible if I hadn't been as close to Levi as I was. _He's sorry._ It's as if my heart can finally beat on its own, no longer needing to be reminded of its duty. My heart longs to beat solely for Levi, a task that I don't prevent my heart from doing.

"I love you," I whisper as I curl myself around his body again. He turns around to face me, though we can't see each other in the dark. His hand finds it's way to my hair and plays with it in a delicate way, as if I were frail enough to shatter on the spot. My heart soars at the attention. He's with me. The man I love is with me.

"I love you, always," I say again as I place a kiss on his palm.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to make this into an actual story with multiple chapters, let me know. I probably won't, but I want to. It would obviously be sad for the most part, but I'm a sucker for happy endings, so there's that.
> 
> I originally posted this almost a year ago, still considering writing more for it.


End file.
